


Assistance Required

by rancheel



Series: When You Depart From Me Sorrow Abides, and Happiness Takes His Leave [6]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-12 13:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rancheel/pseuds/rancheel
Summary: Noelle's agent calls with some big news that could potentially get Noelle to land her first lead on London's West End for the first time in a few years and gets Tom to help her prepare for her auditions after her prescreening.





	Assistance Required

**Author's Note:**

> This piece takes place Late April/Early May 2018, just after Tom's back from promoting Infinity War and around a month before Noelle's birthday. 
> 
> A quick side note: I don't really know how professional West End/Broadway auditions work, for I have only auditioned for community theatres and high school theatre. Which then means that this is probably all painfully inaccurate and took forever to write because I wanted to do some research on those types of auditions.
> 
> The next chapter is the reveal, so you can still comment your guess if you'd like!

Tom and Bobby had just come back from their morning jog around the park when they heard Noelle screaming with what _sounded_ like terror.

Naturally, Tom was worried for his girlfriend and the second the front door to their shared home was shut, he rushed up to their room after dropping Bobby’s leash to figure out _why_  Noelle was screaming.

When he finally made it to their room to see her holding the phone to her ear with a hand clamped over her mouth. He was slightly upset that she sounded as if she was getting murdered if it were _good news_.

“Jillian, I have no idea how to thank you, honestly,” Noelle said into her phone’s receiver once her hand was removed from her mouth. Jolting suddenly when there was a dipping feeling in the bed before turning to see Tom sitting and panting heavily with his sweaty head in his hands.

“Yeah, I’ll be sure to choose a monologue before then.” Noelle carefully shifted on the bed to reach and rub a hand on Tom’s back, slightly confused from his position on the opposite edge, letting her face scrunch up from the fabric of his jacket under her finger tips.

“If I get the role I’ll need a dialect coach? I put on my resume that I can do the accent!” Noelle exclaimed, huffing slightly as she kept rubbing Tom’s back, Jillian’s voice raising slightly to where Tom could almost hear her voice over the phone.

“Can’t I just go into the audition and do my monologue with a southern accent?”

Tom finally sat up, his breath regained from staying sat on the bed before he started to really listen to what Noelle was saying. He leaned slightly into Noelle’s hand that was on his back.

“I’ll start searching for some monologues like that then, and it’s a 16-bar cut of one of their songs?” Noelle asked before she surged up onto her feet, still clad in her tight tank top and flannel pajama pants as she looked around the bedroom for something to write on before she was quick to rush out of the room, leaving Tom to fall back onto the bed with a quiet grunt.

Tom stayed laying on the bed before he heard quiet barks from down the stairs before he was also up on his feet, rushing to get back to Bobby and take his leash off so he could roam freely around the house.

After carefully placing the leash back on it’s hook in the kitchen, Tom finally went to shrug his jacket he wore off as Noelle came back from what Tom assumed was their shared office with her phone and a small index card in hand.

“I’m sorry I didn’t get to greet you two when you came in,” Noelle said quickly before she pressed herself into Tom’s back, her arms quick to wrap around his front. Tom let out a soft grunt before laughing and placing his hands gently on top of Noelle’s.

“It’s alright love, Jillian is just as important. You got the role in that musical you asked to prescreen for, I’m assuming?” Tom questioned as he felt Noelle move her hands from under his, turning around to see her face pulled into a grimace.

“The sweat?” Tom questioned innocently. Noelle squinted at him.

“Yes, the sweat. Probably wasn’t my smartest idea to hug you once the jacket was off.” Noelle playfully huffed before moving to place her free hand on Tom’s cheek, smiling from feeling the texture of his beard before she remembered the second half of his sentence.

“I got the _audition_ , not the role, dear,” Noelle clarified as she felt Tom press his cheek into her palm a bit more before she was up on her toes to press a kiss to his lips. “Two different things, superstar. Go hit the showers before I hit you.”

Tom let out a small gasp and placed a hand on his chest right as Noelle moved her hand from his cheek.

“That’s very rude of you, Ms. Cooper.”

“My apologies Mr. Hiddleston, please shower at your earliest convenience before we continue with our day,” Noelle said, standing a bit straighter and putting on a more posh accent before pretending to courtesy with the extra fabric of her pajama pants. Both her and Tom were silent for a moment before sharing a laugh.

“Will the lady like to join me in the shower?” Tom questioned, bowing slightly in front of Noelle and keeping eye contact as he extended his hand Noelle’s direction. Noelle took a few deep breaths before slamming her hand against Tom’s as if it were a high-five, starting to turn and walk into the kitchen to get herself breakfast.

“The lady doesn’t need a shower this morning, Thomas, she showered just last night, if you’d _remember_ correctly!”

Tom was still bent over in a bow as he let his jaw drop before standing straight to start walking to the stairs.

“I’d like a refresher, if the option is available,” Tom shouted as he slowly took the stairs one step at a time, hearing Noelle laugh again.

"Nice try, Tom!" Noelle called back, Tom letting a small smirk fall onto his lips before he started to take the steps two at a time to quickly shower.


End file.
